


8. Battle

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Family Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Multi, Verbal Abuse (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan and Roman get into a heated argument, and end up hurting each other. Neither wants to admit they were wrong.





	8. Battle

Thomas was the first to wake up after he and Logan had fallen asleep. He was surprised to find Logan nestled under his chin, but by no means uncomfortable. He smiled fondly, brushing Logan’s hair back before drifting back to sleep.

The next time he awoke, Logan was gone.

* * *

Two weeks passed without incident, if you don’t count the times Patton caught Logan working late into the night and forced him to sleep, and the occasional spats between Roman and Virgil. Everything seemed to be going well.

Until today.

_ “WO-MAN!” _

Roman tensed as he froze mid-song, the call having interrupted his performance for the other two sides, who were sitting on the couch. Patton twitched at the sound. Virgil looked up from his phone.

“What the hell did you do?”

“I don’t know!”

“Wo-man!” The three sides turned to see Logan in his regressed form, his eyes red and tear-filled, holding up his Alice In Wonderland puzzle book. But something was wrong… Dry red paint covered the majority of the book, gluing the pages together. “I assoome this was you!”

“Roman…” Patton turned to the creative side, who shrugged.

“It was an accident.”

“You wuined it!” Logan’ voice broke as he tried to keep his posture.

“You left it in my room, Micro-Moaner!” Roman crossed his arms. “Like it said, it was an accident!”

“Yet you made no attempt to wectify your mistake!”

“Well, I’m sorry I got a little drop of paint on a book that  _ you  _ left on my desk, Baby Brains! I was in a creative flow, I couldn’t just stop to clean your stupid book.”

“It’s not stupid! And this is not a little dwop! It’s completely wuined!”

“So what, ‘Wobo-Wunt’?” Roman sneered, mocking Logan’s lisp. “It’s just a book.”

“It was mowe than just a book!” Logan cried, throwing said book at Roman, hitting the Prince in the shoulder.  Roman cried out in pain as Logan burst into tears. “Thanks to you, I do not haf a coping mechanism!”

“Logan…” Patton stood, only to freeze when Roman chortled.

“What does an Emotionless Egomaniac like you need a coping mechanism for?”

“Do you want a list?! I need it when you call me mean names, when you ignowe me, when you bweak pwomises, when you find a new way to make me feel less like family and more like a wobot! I need it ‘cause of  _ you _ ! Of couwse you would take that fwom me as well!”

Silence fell, albeit Logan’s choked sobs. Roman was at a loss for what to say. Patton wanted to reach out for Logan, but Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand and shook his head.

“I hate you.” Logan choked, looking Roman in the eyes. “I hate you!” Logan spun and ran back to his room.

‘Logan-!” Patton called after the logical side, only to be answered by the slamming of Logan’s door. Patton turned to Roman, an emotion on his face that Roman wasn’t comfortable with.

“Patton-“

“I don’t feel bad for you…” Patton whispered. “All you had to do was apologise and try to make up for it, but you had to make a huge thing of it. Everything is a drama with you.”

“He has every right to hate you.” Virgil muttered. “Hell, I hate you a little bit right now.”

“He’s the one that-!”

“So what if he left it in your room?” Virgil snapped. “So what if he left it by your paints or whatever. The point is: You didn’t try and fix it. Then and now.”

“Am I really that mean to him…?”

“Um, yeah.” Virgil snorted like it was obvious.

“Well… You and Logan are very different…” Patton whispered. “The way you phrase things and express yourself do come across a bit… insulting… towards Logan.”

“So… what do I do?” Roman asked. Patton sighed.

“What do you  _ think  _ you should do?”

“Um… fix his book?”

“And?”

“Say… Sorry?”

“Be patient with him. Listen to what he has to say. Don’t make excuses.” Patton smiled. “I know you can do it.”

“And… If he doesn’t forgive me?”

“Then he has every right.” Virgil spat, turning back to his phone. Roman sighed.

“Alright…”

* * *

Logan tried to stop crying, he really did, but he just kept sobbing into his pillow. It seemed every time he regressed, he cried for some reason or another. Logically, he knew Patton would tell him that it was okay, that it was healthy and that he probably couldn’t help it because of the age he’d regressed to.

Stress was a lot for a child to handle.

A knock at the door tore Logan from his thoughts. He sniffed, lifting his head slightly.

“Go away, Wo-man!”

_ “Please, Logan… I-I promise no silly names and I won’t make fun of you again or blame you or anything! Please…?” _

“Fine…” Logan muttered, sitting up as the bedroom door opened. Roman stepped in, the painted book in his hand.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?” Logan refused to look at Roman as the prince sat on his bed, placing the book between them. 

“I… I’m so sorry, Logan… I was stupid. I  _ am _ stupid. I put myself before your feelings, which you definitely have, and I didn’t try and save your book and that was very un-noble of me. I, um… I brought something…” Roman’s hand trembled as he pulled his sword out it’s sheath, holding it out to Logan.

“I do not undewstand…”

“I… I destroyed something precious to you, so you can destroy something precious to me. It’s only fair…” Roman forced a smile, but Logan could see the tears in his eyes.

“I’m not- Wo-man, I would not… Not on puwpose, and neiver would you…” Logan took the sword and placed it down on the floor. Roman blinked.

“B-but I-”

“I levt the book in your woom, I admit that, and while you were…  _ caweless _ with it, I was too. I should haf taken mowe wesponsibility for my fings.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “This would not haf happened if I had taken mowe cawe for somefing I wely heavily on.”

Roman’s breath hitched.

“I did not mean all I said…” Logan added quickly. “I just… I was upset, I lashed out vewbally to vent my anger and my intent was to wound you, but you are not the sole weason I need the book. I… overwerk, as you know, and I sometimes… stwuggle wiv emotions… So I used the book to distwact me.”

“But… I’m still a reason.”

Logan didn’t speak.

“I should have cleaned the paint off before it dried, I should have… moved it o-or brought it back to you or-”

“Wo-man-”

“Why didn’t I just conjure the paint away, god I’m so stupid, no wonder you hate m-” 

“Stop.” Logan took Roman’s face in his hands, forcing the prince to maintain eye contact with him. ”I do not hate you in the slightest. I was mewely twying to huwt you in wetaliation. I apologise fow saying those fings about you, they awe untwue and you haf made a lot of impwovement since our fiwst video.”

”Thank, Lo…” Roman smiled. Logan nodded.

”Can you really conjure the old book clean again?”

”Of course!”

* * *

When Patton and Virgil went to check on them later, they found the two boys sitting on Logan’s bed, the puzzle book open in front of them and each trying to put a piece down in the same place.

“The shape of your piece is w’ong!”

“Yeah, well, the colours on your piece are wrong.” Roman stuck his tongue out childishly, earning a giggle from Logan.

Looked like all was forgiven after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided on the next fic yet, so who would you like Logan to interact with next?


End file.
